


Not Even Friends

by WildKitsune



Series: Kitsune's One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: As a woman, Hermione Granger had a healthy sexual apatite, but she didn't have time for a romantic relationship.  So she and her best friend Harry engaged in a "friends with benefits" relationship as long as neither of them was seeing anyone else.  A rival scientist at Hermione's work feels he would be a better fit to fill her sexual needs, and Hermione decides to give him a try.  If "friends with benefits" was enjoyable, maybe enemies with benefits would be even better.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter (Mentioned), Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Series: Kitsune's One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837201
Comments: 34
Kudos: 270
Collections: Tomione Smut Fest 2020





	Not Even Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [TomioneSmutFest20](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomioneSmutFest20) collection. 



> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> This is my Smutfest fic... It was a hard road and I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Prompt: Friends with Benefits

Hermione slipped out of the supply closet a few minutes after her friend and headed straight for the loo to make sure she didn’t have sex hair. She stopped in her tracks as her living, breathing, nightmare stood in her way. He was smirking as his eyes traveled the not so long path up and down her frame.

“Tom.” She said in way of greeting as she tried to move past him.

“I don’t think so.” He answered as he cut into her way. “You know if you and Potter are a thing now, you’re supposed to fill out paperwork with HR,  _ and _ not fornicate on company time.”

A thousand lies passed through her brain as she glared up at the tall, handsome, wanker in her way.

“I was on lunch, and Harry and I aren’t together.” She said as she tried to move passed him once more only to have him shift once more into her way.

“If you’re not together, why did I hear pitiful whimpers of coital ineptitude coming from the supply closet moments before Potter exited?” He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Why do you care?” She asked instead of answering him.

“I must use the supplies in that closet, and I would prefer they were not tainted by Potter’s inferior essence.”

“Than why not confront him? Why wait for me?” She asked suspiciously.

“Wanted to see who was desperate enough to take him,” Tom said with a little arrogant shrug.

“Well, now, you know.” She shook her head and tried to move past him with Tom once again stepping into her way.

“So you admit you’re with him?” He accused.

“No. Harry and I are friends, as you well know, and when we aren’t seeing other people, sometimes we fuck.”

Tom blinked at her for a full minute like maybe she had grown a second head. “You do know what friends with benefits are, right?” She asked slowly.

“I am aware of the concept, I just did not believe you would be the kind of woman to lower yourself to such hedonistic behavior.”

She sighed and took a step back from him shaking her head. “It’s just sex between two consenting adults. What is your problem? Are you some kind of prude?” She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He shoved her back against the wall of the narrow hall they were in, and his lips were suddenly on hers. Stunned for a moment, she did nothing but drop her hands to her sides. He towered over her trapping her in place as his kiss became more demanding before she could even consider what they were doing.

Tom was not unskilled in kissing, and it soon hit the point where she didn’t care about anything but the slight surgery taste of his mouth.

“Consent,” Tom demanded the moment he pulled back just enough to look down into her eyes.

“What?” She asked, blinking up at him, confused for a moment until he realized what he had said. “You can’t just demand consent from someone. That isn’t how it works.” She said as her hands came up to push him away.

“You liked kissing me.” He pointed out as he did not allow her feeble attempts at shoving him to move him an inch.

“That is also not consent. You should have asked before kissing me.” She snapped, glaring up at him.

His hand wrapped around her neck to force her to look up at him. “I don’t want you fornicating with Potter in the supply closet again.” He bit back as he glared down at her.

“That was a bit rude, we won’t do it in the supply closet again.” She agreed as she continued to try and push her hands against his chest. “But you need to give me some space, Tom.”

“You will not fornicate with Potter anywhere ever again.”

“That is not up to you.”

“If you have a continued need for sexual gratification, I will supply it. We will make an arrangement for  _ benefits _ .”

“We’re not even friends.” She pointed out as she sighed and let her hands drop. “If you don’t back off, I will report you to HR.” She added firmly.

It took one look into her eyes to know she was serious, so Tom stepped back and put his hands up to show he was giving her space.

“I have specimens in my lab that are more intelligent than Potter. Why would you lower yourself to a  _ security guard _ when you could a more stimulating arrangement with a fellow researcher?”

“I am not talking about this with you. We are hardly civil to each other, why would you want to shag?”

“I do not currently have a stimulating sexual partner. With your higher than average intellect and your pleasing physical proportions, I find it likely you would fill that role proficiently.”

She crossed her arms over her check and just looked at him for a full minute before speaking. “I have no desire to fulfill your need for a sexual partner. I have a rather pleasant sex life and have no need to change it at this time.”

“Your reaction to my kiss a few moments ago would suggest otherwise. If you were sexually fulfilled after just finished an encounter with Potter, you would have been more resistant to my advances.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and finally pushed off the wall. “I am not having this conversation with you. My lunch break is almost over, and I need to check my hair before I go back to the lab, not get out of my way.”

“Your hair is fine, which is further proof of an unsatisfying sexual experience.”

“Forgive me for not taking your word for it.” She snapped as she finally pushed past his and into the ladies’ room.

Once she had a door and wall securely between her and Riddle, Hermione saw he was correct about the bun she had pinned her hair up in that morning. Amazingly there wasn’t a curl out of place.

Did that mean she hadn’t enjoyed the semi-public tryst with one of her closest friends? Was that why she had suggested the supply closet in the first place, to make the sex more exciting? Would sex with Tom be better? She couldn’t help but think back to the heated kiss he had forced on her and compare it to what she shared with Harry.

Harry was a sweet and generous lover, but she couldn’t help but think that maybe sweet wasn’t exactly what did it for her. Tom was anything but sweet.

Somehow it was not surprising that Riddle was still standing outside the bathroom when she exited. He had a knowing smirk on his face that made her rethink the decision she made in the loo.

“This is my address.” He said, holding out a card to her without letting her even letting her make the offer. His eyes ran over her form once more before he added. “Dress to please me, or you won’t like what happens to your clothes.”

She narrowed her eyes at his back as he turned to finally head back to his lab. She had half a mind to rip up his stupid card. Or even better give it to Bellatrix from the sixth floor, the other woman had made her interest quite clear yet if Tom treated her like something, he got stuck to his shoe.

The image of him pressing Bellatrix to the wall as he had just done to her made Hermione feel strangely upset. She tucked the card into her pocket and headed back to work without deciding precisely what she planned to do.

* * *

Hermione stood on the sidewalk outside of the posh building that’s address was on the card in her purse. They had the same title at work, so how was it that she lived in a fifth-floor walkup, and he lived in a luxury condo with a doorman?

“Ma’am there’s no loitering here.” The aforementioned doormen called to her from the entrance. If she had any brains left, she would abandon her plan of showing Tom exactly how satisfying a sexual partner she could be.

The plan had come to her when she got back to her apartment after work. She would seduce Tom Riddle and show him how right he was in her abilities to thoroughly satisfy his every desire. She would give him one night of bliss, then it would be over.

She smiled to herself as she enjoyed the idea of having power over the arrogant man. She would make him crave her and never give in again.

“Sorry, I’m here to see Mr. Riddle.” She said as she approached the doorman. “He should be expecting me.”

“What’s your name, luv?” The man asked as he glanced down at a clipboard.

“Granger, Hermione Granger.” She said as she tried to get a look at what he was seeing. “He’s in apartment 5.”

“I know Ma’am. He is expecting you, you can go right up. Take the second elevator.” he pointed helpfully.

“Thank you.” She nodded and headed to the second elevator as she was directed. Once inside, she found there was only one button, so she pushed it and waited for the doors to close.

The elevator opened right up into his foyer, and it made Hermione shake her head. Nothing would surprise her at that point.

“Hello?” She called into the dark apartment as she stepped out of the elevator.

“You came.” Tom said as he appeared at the end of the short hall. He had changed out of his work clothes and now wore slate gray slacks and a dark blue sweater. It was odd to see him looking so casual.

“I came to see what all the fuss was about.” She said, playing coy.

“I’m sure you did. Should we order some takeaway, or did you eat before coming over?” He asked as his eyes traveled the length of the trench coat she wore. They moved past the hem and to the five-inch gray heels.

“I’ve eaten. I didn’t think this was going to be a date.” She reminded him.

“Good. May I take your coat.” He offered as he strode down the hall towards her.

She unbelted the trench and pulled it off of slim form before holding it out to him. Under it, she wore nothing but a set of lacy lavender bra and knickers. She came to seduce, and the fire lit in his eyes told her she was on the right track.

Before she could say another word, he had her pressed back against the elevator door with her coat crumpled on the ground. His kiss was as demanding as before, and their tongues battled for dominance as Tom’s hands pulled to wrap her thighs around his waist.

When Hermione tipped her chin up to catch her breath, he continued to kiss and nip at the column of her neck. She rubbed herself against what she could feel was his growing arousal and whimpered as she already wanted his pants out of her way.

“Tom.” She moaned as she dug to relieve him of his belt. “More.” She demanded, and her tone finally seemed to break through his lust-filled haze.

“No.” He hissed as his hand wrapped around her neck, and he allowed her feet to drop back to the floor. “I’m in control here.” He stood over her, making himself both physically and mentally intimidating.

She licked her lip as she found her balance and looked back into deadly eyes without fear. 

“Prove it.” She dared him and soon found herself being thrown over his shoulder. He pulled the heels from her feet as he carried her deeper into his apartment.

She could see it was nice, but she couldn’t put that much focus on her surroundings as the hand not holding her inched up between her legs. She purred and pushed back against the fingers that played with the elastic of her lace boyshorts. Tom used the seam between legs to rub at her already excited nub.

“I’m going to make you come so many times tonight that it will hurt.” He informed her as he threw her down onto a full-sized bed.

“Promises promises.” She taunted as she pushed her hair from her face. She had fixed her hair when she got home so that she would wear the same bun to his house. It had not been five minutes, and already the style was in shambles.

“You play a dangerous game, little mouse.” He said as he looked down at her sprawled in the bed. She had shifted onto her elbows to watch him more closely. “Do you want me to hurt you?”

“Isn’t that why I’m here?” She countered as she spread her legs, lewdly for him. With a quick look around at her surroundings, she added. “This isn’t your bed.”

“Guestroom.” He agreed without taking his eyes off of her. “You haven’t earned the right to my room just yet.”

“Oh, and what would I have to do to earn that privilege?” She asked mockingly.

Tom grabbed her feet and pulled her down the bed so that her legs hung over the bottom. He did not seem to be amused by her banter as he leaned over her. He rested his weight on one hand placed by her head and use the other to brush teasingly over the skin of her inner thigh.

“You can start by coming on my fingers.” He said as his hand ripped the crotch of her knickers.

“I like those.” She pouted up at him even as her hips pressed closer to him.

“You must not have liked them too much to put them in my way.” He said, still looking down at her with intensity as he pressed his middle finger inside of her slick channel.

She wet her lips and curled her toes, but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of a moan from such a simple action.

“Well then you are going to have to try harder.” She breathed, making him answer with a second finger before she was completely ready. She let out a little squeak, and he grinned down at her.

His thumb worked over her clit as his fingers twisted with a delightful discomfort inside of her. Her eyes shifted closed while her back arched to move her closer to him.

“Look at me.” He ordered, making her eyes snap open. He looked as if he planned to devour her whole, and the feeling only turned her on more.

Her hands moved to his belt again as she wanted something more than digits inside of her. Wet fingers slapped her hand, and he hissed. “We move at my pace.”

She narrowed her eyes and grabbed the front of his sweater to pull him closer to her. “If you wanted a passive partner, I suggest you get a sex doll.”

She arched her back more to capture his lips in a hungry kiss. To further make her point, she bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

He moved his hand back where she wanted him most and savaged her mouth with his. She wrapped her legs around his waist, working to pull him closer as her fingers tangled in expensive wool.

“More.” She demanded again as her head fell back, and she keened at the edge of release. If he stopped before she was done, she thought she might kill him.

He bit her neck hard as his thumb flew over her nub, and he stretched her insides.

“You don’t get any more until you come for me.” He growled as he abused the column of her neck.

“Yes!” She gasped her body, jerking towards him as she reached her first climax of the night.

Without giving her time to catch her breath, he had her flipped over on the bed. He lifted her hips to settle Hermione on her knees so that her arse put on display for his pleasure.

“Stay.” Tom’s order was punctuated by a firm slap to her upper thigh before he moved around the bed to pull a condom out of the nightstand.

She was still panting as she shifted her head to watch him lazily unbuckle his belt and push his pants and briefs to the ground. He purposely gave her a full view of his hardened member, pointing proudly against his stomach.

He opened the condom as he moved back around the bed and tossed the wrapping on the floor before rolling the protection onto his cock and sliding himself against her slick quim.

“Good girl.” He praised, as his hand pet along her spine.

Hermione hadn’t meant to listen to his order but wasn’t going to complain now that she was so close to getting what she wanted.

Tom reached down and squeezed the back of her neck, holding her front to the mattress while continuing to tease her for a bit longer.

“Tom, if you don’t fucking fuck me soon, I’m throwing you on the bed!” She growled, pushing against his hand as if she really planned to get up.

“Stay.” He slapped her thigh hard enough to sting before driving himself into her. “I think I am going to have to punish that dirty mouth of yours before the night is through.”

“Right, whatever.” She gasped, pushing back against him. “Just keep doing that.”

“Did you mean this?” He thrust into her a few times in quick succession. “Or this?” He smacked her thigh hard a few times to turn the skin pink.

Hermione could feel herself squeeze around him with each strike, so in their way, both felt good. “Both.” She found herself saying even though she should want the thrusts more than the spanking.

“I knew I would enjoy you.” He purred before starting a rhythm that included deep strokes into her body and progressively harder blows to her thighs.

When she came the second time, it hit her entirely by surprise, and she was glad the front of her body was already settled against the blankets.

He didn’t stop fucking her even as she peaked, and it was blindingly magnificent and more savage than she would have suspected the always in control Tom Riddle to be capable of.

By the time night finally ended, she had lost count of her orgasms. They had both fallen asleep in a tangle of limbs on the floor of the guest room. Hermione was the first to wake, and she carefully slipped out of his embrace to collect her things and go home while Tom slept on.

* * *

Hermione slipped out of the unused lab a few minutes after her friend and headed straight for the loo to make sure she didn’t have sex hair. She stopped in her tracks and grinned as she found Tom glaring at her from across the hall.

“It isn’t a supply closet.” She pointed out as he narrowed his eyes.

“Maybe I didn’t make myself clear. An arrangement with me means you will stop fornicating with Potter.”

“No, thanks.” She shrugged and headed in the opposite direction forcing Tom to speed and cut her off.

“No, thanks? What does that mean?” He said, looking quite dangerous as he let his control slip.

“I’m not interested in an arrangement with you.” She said slowly as if he was having trouble understanding something quite simple. “Don’t get me wrong, it was above average sex, but I’m not interested in the strings it comes with.”

“Above… Average… Sex…” He said as if his brain had locked onto those words.

Hermione had to work not to smile as she had known the offhand remark would drive him up the wall. “I gave it a try because of morbid curiosity, but as I said before, Tom, we’re not even friends.” With that, she turned back towards the bathroom to fix her appearance.

The final look on Tom’s face as she stepped into the ladies’ room was worth never getting another taste of the sinful pleasure he had to offer. Sometimes one had to sacrifice to win.


End file.
